


Happy Birthday, Icchan

by Chiakitty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, really short, smol babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakitty/pseuds/Chiakitty
Summary: A small present for Shu's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Shu!!   
> I wanted to write something for his birthday and I have a constant craving for KuroShu, so yeah.

"Icchan!” Kuro waved to Shu as he approached the park bench his friend was waiting on.  
“Ryuukun, it's cold.” The smaller boy was bundled up, yet he was still trembling.   
“Sorry, we shoulda met somewhere else, huh?”   
“If I catch a cold, Ryuukun has to take care of me.”  
“I can do that!” The redhead nodded vigorously.  
“In any case, why did you call me?”  
“You should know! What's today?”  
“I don't know… It's another October day, isn't it?”  
“How did you forget your own birthday, Icchan?!”  
“Today’s my birthday…?” Shu innocently blinked his periwinkle eyes.  
“Yes!”  
“Oh…”  
“I called you here to give you your present, but it's not finished yet.”  
“Hmm? Then why are we here?”  
“I'm gonna give you somethin’ now, though it won't last long.”  
“What is it—”  
Kuro cupped Shu’s cherubic cheeks in his hands, pressing his lips against the birthday boy’s forehead. “Happy birthday, Icchan. I'm sorry the kiss’ll fade; I'll have your other present finished real soon!”  
“R-Ryuukun… Take your time…” Shu’s cheeks burned a bright red.  
“I don't wanna take too long. Anyhow, we should probably get goin’. I'll walk you home.”  
“O-okay.”  
Hand in hand, they took the long way home.


End file.
